kingdomheartsfandomcom-20200223-history
Keyblade
, the first Keyblade seen in the Kingdom Hearts series.]] The Keyblade( キーブレード Kīburēdo) are mysterious weapons that are heavily featured in the Kingdom Hearts series. Wielded by the main character, Sora, as well as a number of other important characters, the Keyblade is a main part of the battle between Darkness and Light. Powers As the name implies, in combat, Keyblades are used in a manner similar to swords. Despite possessing no blade, Keyblades still make efficient combat weapons. The "teeth" of the Keyblade is the striking point. They are very effective weapons against Heartless and Nobodies. Keyblades vary in appearance, possibly to represent the realm they came from. The main power of the Keyblade, however, is the ability to seal or open the barriers between worlds, as well as "lock" a world's Keyhole, preventing the Heartless from attacking that world's heart. As an offset of this ability, the Keyblade can also be used to lock or unlock any lock, allowing the user to access any sealed interior, whether it be a locked room, gate or treasure chest. In addition to its base powers, Sora's Keyblade in particular has been shown to be customizable via keychains he finds or receives along his journey, giving it additional abilities or boosting its offensive and/or magical powers. Furthermore, the Keyblade's appearance changes depending on what keychain is attached. Sora is the only wielder in the series to have altered his Keyblade with different keychains. Magic Keyblades are natural conduits for casting magic, as seen when Sora uses his Keyblade to command his magical attacks. Some Keyblades have the innate ability to enhance specific kinds of magic, and many also augment the user's magical abilities on a more general level. Keyblades can also augment the holder with other powers and abilities that they would not normally be able to use. Dual Wielding At certain points in the series, characters are able to use two Keyblades simultaneously. Roxas is the only individual to demonstrate this ability naturally. Sora is able to produce a second Keyblade using the Synch Blade ability while in the Valor, Master, or Final Drive Forms. He also used Riku's keyblade alongside his to execute a finishing move upon Xemnas in the final battle of Kingdom Hearts II. The power to possess two Keyblades at once has not been expanded upon or explained in the series at all, so it is unknown if other wielders are able to possess two. Appearance All Keyblades shown have the same distinguishing features that are modeled after a key: a guard with a handle, a hilt and a head at the end of the shaft that resembles the teeth of a key. All Keyblades also have some theme, usually a World or the person who bears the Keyblade, that will reflect in its appearance. Seen below are the Keyblades main character Sora has used throughout Kingdom Hearts and Kingdom Hearts II, via attaching keychains from various worlds and people to alter his main blade's appearance. A known exception to the rule is Roxas, a Nobody who is able to use Keyblades despite not having a heart by definition of a Nobody. The most logical explanation for this is that because Roxas is the Nobody of Sora, who is able to use the Keyblade naturally, he inherited this ability from Sora. This would mean that Keyblades aren't just drawn to those with strong hearts, but must also have some connection with one's body and/or soul. Xion, the mysterious fourteenth member of Organization XIII in Kingdom Hearts 358/2 Days, is also shown in promotional shots to be wielding what appears to be the Kingdom Key, even though it is assumed that she is a Nobody like Roxas. History The origins of the Keyblades is, thus far, unclear. Each game references the special qualities of the wielders and some give vague explanations of the Keyblades' power, but none have shown where the Keyblades originated, how they are created, or what their original purpose might have been. One legend mentioned in Kingdom Hearts states that the Keyblade master saved the world, while another said he wrought chaos and destruction upon it. While this legend may appear to contradict itself, it can be assumed that the Keyblade master chooses how to use the Keyblade, whether for good or evil. The keyblade is known throughout the worlds as a unique and powerful weapon. In Atlantica, King Triton and Ursula both knew of the keyblade and its powers. King Triton did not want Sora to seal the keyhole because he thought that the keyblade would send his world into chaos, while Ursula knew that it gave the ability for the one who wields it to travel around the worlds. One of the pieces of text in the hidden ending video for Kingdom Hearts II, "The Gathering", mentions a "Keyblade War". Hundreds of Keyblades can be seen stuck into the ground during this cinematic, as well as the extended "Birth By Sleep" cinematic at the end of Final Mix+. It should be noted that none of these seemingly abandoned Keyblades, nor those of protagonists Aqua, Terra or Ven, have keychains, although the significance of this detail is currently unknown as the history of the Keyblades. Many of these Keyblades seem to be based on Keyblades already shown in the series, but many more are entirely original and new. Theories About Keychains There are many theories surrounding the Keyblade that include what a Keyblade's purpose is, how a Keyblade is formed, and the significance of a keychain. One theory speculates that when one creates a Keyblade, as Xehanort did by the use of Riku, there is no keychain with it. That would indicate that the Keyblade can then be created either by the person or from the person. Examples would include Xehanort's Keyblade, which was created from the Princesses of Heart and Riku's Keyblade, which was created from the Soul Eater, which was forged out of his own darkness. The Keyblade can then be seen as an extension of its creaton. A Keyblade's power comes from its creator alone. Therefore, when a Keyblade needs to be passed to a person, a keychain is formed to be a power source to give the Keyblade lasting energy as well as its power and form. This could possibly explain why some Keyblades do not have keychains such as Terra, Ven and Aqua's Keyblades. It could also show how Riku got his Keyblade, Way to the Dawn, as well. This would suggest that each Keyblade has its own unique power and form. This could explain why the moogles are able to synthesize the Ultima Weapon. Yet, another theory would be that the Keychain is a physical embodiment of one's memories. This would explain why Sora got new Keyblades for every world, as well as why he is able to receive them as gifts from friends (eg. Oathkeeper, Gullwing). It also explains Roxas's Keyblades; because Roxas is Sora's Nobody, Roxas's Oblivion represents Sora's memory of Riku while his Oathkeeper represents Sora's memory of Kairi. Another theory would be that Keyblades without Keychains are merely "apprentice" Keyblades. This would explain why Terra, Aqua and Ven's Keyblade's do not possess Keychains, while Master Xehanort's and the "Dark Soldier's" Keyblade do. Some fans believe that the Keyblade or its creator is the mysterious voice, which guides Sora and Roxas in the beginning and ending of both games. It has been rumored that without the keychains, the Keyblade might not have much effect. However, Terra, Aqua, and Ven do not have keychains at the end of their keyblades. Also, the keychains just change the form and give it different stats, therefore making the rumor highly illogical. Another theory about keychains is that the keychain grants access to other keyblade wielders. If a keyblade has no keychain, then it is only exclusive only to it's wielder, and cannot be given to another Chosen Keyblade Wielder. This theory so far is the most reasonable of the keychain theories. This theory could potentially explain why the countless, keychainless Keyblades at Sunset Horizon are not in use. Keyblade Wielders For a complete list, see: List of Known Keyblade Wielders Sora The most prominent character in the series to use a Keyblade is Sora, who has used them successfully in the two main games in the series(with one minor incident). His ability to use and possess the Keyblade was a major plot point in the first game. He has used more Keyblades than anyone else in the Kingdom Hearts series; the variations are created through various keychains attached to his original blade, the Kingdom Key. Mickey The King of Disney Castle, King Mickey's Keyblade is known as "Darkside". It looks the same as Kingdom Key, but the colors are the other way round and the keychain is gold, not silver.(perhaps a sign of his royalty) Riku Sora's buddy and rival,he wields the Way To The Dawn Keyblade. In Kingdom Hearts,he stayed behind with King Mickey in the Realm of Darkness. In Kingdom Hearts:Chain of Memories,he explores the basement of Castle Oblivion ands struggles in resisting he darkness in his heart,Xehanort's Heartless while in the second game,he helped Sora defeat Xemnas. By the way,in Kingdom Hearts:Chain of Memories and Kingdom Hearts,he used the Soul Eater Trivia *The teeth of the key on the Kingdom Key is negative space identical to the necklace that Sora wears and the keychain on Oblivion. *It is unknown if Sora still possess his other Keyblades from Kingdom Hearts in Kingdom Hearts II. Most likely, he doesn't possess them because of the time spent in Castle Oblivion. *Some cheat devices used on the first game will produce two blank white versions of Kingdom Key, one normal-size and one approximately 4 or 5 times as large, which make assorted "jingling" sounds whenever Sora takes a step or swings the Keyblade when equipped. It is unknown if they have the same Attack and Magic bonuses as Kingdom Key. *It is unknown if the Dark Keyblade is a real keyblade however it is very likely that it is due to new keychain theorys that it is due to the number of chainless keyblades in the Birth By Sleep trailers and the one used by Xeharnort's Heartless was a repilca of it whether or not if it's true name will be revealed in a future game or not has yet to be confirmed. Category:Items Category:Keyblades Category:Weapons